My sister Dawn: My sister Kida
by Jacqueline-Black Harry Potter
Summary: Dawn, May, Leaf and Misty vanish and only Dawn's sister can help get the boys to help the girls. will she prevail or will she die trying? and what about the laegendary pokemon with her?
1. Chapter 1

Hi my sister Dawn Berlitz disappeared last week and the three other girls with her also vanished. I don't know what happened to her, but I'm going to find her. No matter what I shall find my sister and I shall ask every pokemon in the world if they have seen her or if they have any idea where she might be. My name is Kida Berlitz, I am 9 years old, I will turn 10 in three days after those three days I will travel the world looking for my sister and I won't stop until I find her.

Wolfgirlrox: yay my second fanfic and this one is probably great.

Kida: oi what about me?

Wolfgirlrox: oh yeah Kida you rock would you do the disclaimer.

Kida: wolfgirlrox doesn't own pokemon but she does own me and my pokemon that I have yet to get.


	2. Chapter 2

wolfdragonne: yay chappie 2

Kida: wolfdragonne does not own pokemon because if she did I would be in and there would be a lotta couples.

wolfdragonne: on with the chappie 2

Kida was running through a forest not looking where she was going, she had been looking for her sister for 6 hours and so far no-one had seen or heard of anything useful.

"I'm going to find you Dawn. No matter what!" Kida said. She looked up at the sky and stopped running to set up camp. Instead of building a campfire she let out all her pokemon and they huddled near their master keeping her warm during the cold night wind.

"Dawn where are you?" Kida's last words before she fell asleep weren't the words she would usually say. That night Kida's dreams took her to a world filled with people being turned into pokemon and Dawn getting tortured by a man in a suit with a briefcase( A/N: I HAD A NIGHTMARE ABOUT BING TORTURED BY A MAN INA SUIT WITH A BRIEFCASE SO I PUT IT IN. YAY FOR RANDOMOSCITY).

*with Dawn*

_Oh my head hurts like crazy. Wait where am i? _Dawn woke up and looked around her. She saw that she wasn't alone in this strange new place. A male buneary was unconscious next to her. The strange pokemon woke up with a start and looked straight at Dawn with a look of confusion on his face.

"who are you and where am I?" the male buneary asked in a bored and confused voice.

"my name is Dawn and I don't know where _we_ are. What's your name?" Dawn asked in a calm voice looking at the now panicking pokemon next to her.

"Paul. Troublesome you should remember me" the male buneary, Paul, said looking around nervously.

"hey where are you going?"

*with May*

_Ow something landed on me and it's heavy. hang on i was with Drew arguing and then a bright red and green light then i look into the water and i see a beautifly staring back at me. ow this pokemon is heavy. wait it's waking up. hang on it's a male and a masquerain._ May pretended to be unconscious as the masquerain got up.

"hey wake up. i'm sorry if i squashed you. hey wake up. oh no i hope i didn't give...er...her a concussion." the masquerain started panicking and flying around in circles(A/N: SORRY IF THE BOYS AND GIRLS ARE OOC). May stirred and opened her glittering eyes and stared straight at the panicking masquerain. May suddenly realised that this masquerain was . . . Drew Hayden.

" Drew . . . stop . . . flying . . . around . . . in . . . circles." May said laughing so hard that she couldn't breath.

" How do you know my name? and would you stop laughing please it's very distracting." Drew said looking at the beautifly who was now gasping for breath after recovering from her laughing fit.

"Drew i know your name because . . . if you don't know your rivals then you don't know what pokemon you are right now." May said pouting beautifly way.

"uh . . . sorry i still don't know who you are but i do know that i am a masquerain and that your a beautifly and where are you going?" drew said as he watched May storm off in a fit of rage.

""

yay finished finally. Kida's pokemon will be revealed in next chappie. Kida will also meet up with two friends that she hasn't seen in ages. YAY for randomoscity.


End file.
